Mi mayor deseo
by LM Winchester
Summary: Cuando el tiempo pasa, y tienes responsabilidades más grandes que atender, cuál sería tu mayor deseo para que todo salga bien? Cuál sería el mayor deseo de Rose y Scorpius?... Pésimo summary, pero esta mejor adentro.


**La verdad, no me convence mucho, pero espero que le guste… Y comenten, es mi primera historia de Harry Potter… Basado en la canción Never Grow up de Taylor Swift...**

**Mi mayor deseo. **

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de mi departamento, llorando desconsolada, acababa de darle la noticia más importante de nuestra vida a mi novio, y este lo único que había podido hacer fue enojarse, ya que esto no fue lo que planeamos.

**Flashback **

_Llegue al departamento de Scorpius Malfoy, mi novio, con una sonrisa en la cara, pero también algo nerviosa. Me acabada de enterar de que íbamos a ser padres, y quería que el primero que lo supiera era Scorpius, después de todo, el iba a ser el padre de mi hijo. _

_Entre sin tocar la puerta, ya que tenía una llave del lugar, y me fui directo a su habitación, ya que estaba segura de que él estaría ahí leyendo algún libro, o haciendo algo parecido. Cuando entre a su habitación lo vi concentrado en unos ensayos que estaba corrigiendo, supuse que era algún trabajo que tendría que presentar al día siguiente en el trabajo._

_-¡Hola amo! – lo salude alegremente, y me senté a su lado en la cama, él se veía muy tenso._

_-Hola Rose – me saludo algo cortante – te noto muy feliz, ¿tienes algo que contarme verdad? _

_-Pues… si, y espero que esto te ponga igual de feliz que a mí – Espero un momento, a que él me viera a los ojos, y después decidí que era hora de decírselo, era ya o nunca, y eso no era un opción – Felicidades, Scor, vamos a ser papás. _

_Scorpius se quedo estático en su cama, y después de unos cinco minutos reacciono, diciendo que eso no podía ser verdad, que todavía estaba muy joven para ser padre, y que prefería que abortara a que tuviera ese niño. Ese último comentario me enfureció demasiado, por lo que no le respondí, y simplemente me fui de su casa, para la mía. _

**Fin del flashback **

Después de eso él había tratado de llamarme, pero preferí no contestar, no quería volverlo a escuchar decir eso, y sabía que si hablábamos del tema, sus palabras se volverían a repetir.

El tiempo paso, y ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo, y me acababan de decir que tendría una niña, cosa que me puso muy contenta, ya que siempre había querido tener a una niña de primero, y su nombre sería Amelie, ese nombre siempre me había gustado desde niña.

El tiempo pasó y yo estaba en trabajo de parto, teniendo contracciones muy seguidas, eso significaba que mi pequeña pronto estaría con nosotros. Luego de unas horas pude escuchar el sonido de un llanto, y todo había terminado, ya mi niña había nacido, y en el momento en que la tuve en mis manos supe que tenerla había sido la mejor decisión de todas, nunca me arrepentiría de esto.

Cuando ya todos los presentes habían pasado a la habitación y conocido a la pequeña Lie, en la habitación solo quedábamos mi mamá y yo, ella estaba acomodando todos los regalos, flores y globos que habían traído mis amigos y familiares, mientras yo dormía al bebé.

-Rose, ya me voy a ir, tu papá me está esperando afuera del hospital. Felicidades hija, tienes a una bebé muy hermosa.

-Gracias mamá, hasta luego.

Cuando ella se fue me puse a ver detenidamente a mi hija, tenía la piel bastante blanca, y se le podían ver unos mechones de cabello rojizo, pero tenía los rasgos de la cara como los de Scorpius, definitivamente esa pequeña niña era toda una Malfoy, aunque no llevara ese apellido.

-Ojala te pudieras quedar así de pequeñita, Amelie, la vida sería mucho más fácil para las dos. No dejaría que nadie te lastimara jamás, ni te rompiera el corazón, porque aunque no quieras, pequeña, alguien la va a hacer. Solo tienes que no crecer, y evitare que todo lo que yo viví te suceda a ti, no quiero verte sufrir nunca. Nunca te apartes de mi lado Lie, eres lo único que la vida no me ha arrebatado, porque ella lo arrebata todo.

En ese momento ella se despertó, y abrió sus ojos lentamente, para al final poder ver unos grandes ojos grises mirar todo con curiosidad. Era la viva imagen de su padre, solo que con mi cabello, era una bebé muy hermosa, y no lo decía solo por que fuera mi hija, de verdad era muy bella.

Pasaron dos días, y nos pudimos ir para la casa, cuando llegue ahí me lleve una gran sorpresa, la casa no estaba sola, en ella se encontraba Scorpius, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, un pequeño regalo en una mano, y en la otra un ramo de rosas.

-Tu madre me llamo hace dos días y me dijo que ya había nacido, quise ir a verte al hospital, pero luego pensé que no sería prudente porque ahí estaba toda tu familia.

-Pensaste bien, Malfoy.

-Rose, quiero disculparme contigo, se que ese día me porte mal, y dije cosas que no debí decir, pero de verdad, lo lamento, solo estaba un poco impresionado, fue una noticia bastante impactante.

-Tuviste nueve meses para venir a pedir disculpas sabes.

-Siempre me evitabas Rose, nunca estabas en casa, no devolvías mi llamadas ni mis mensajes. Una vez te vi en el Callejón Diagon, pero cuando me viste te metiste entre un montón de gente y te perdí de vista, aunque salí corriendo detrás de ti. Trate de pedirte perdón, pero no me lo permitiste.

-¿Cómo se que cuando empieces a tomar responsabilidad sobre ella no te asustaras de nuevo y saldrás corriendo otra vez?

-No lo volveré a hacer, porque te amo, linda, y la amo a ella, aunque aún no sepa su nombre ni como es.

-Se llama Amelie, y es igual a ti, solo que con mi pelo, ¿quieres alzarla?

-Claro.

Scorpius la agarro de mis brazos algo temerosos, pero luego de unos minutos se acostumbro a ella, y dejo de sostenerla como si fuera un objeto tan frágil que en cualquier momento se puede romper.

El tiempo paso, y Amelie ya tenía cinco años, y corrí feliz por todo el patio de la mansión Malfoy, mientras jugaba con sus dos abuelas y con Scorpius. Sus colochos pelirrojos brincaban mientras corría de un lugar a otro, y sus juguetones ojos grises veían en todas direcciones, para ver por donde salir corriendo y poder escapar de alguna de las personas que la perseguían.

Yo me encontraba sentada viendo la escena desde una pequeña terraza, mientras dormía nuestro hijo Dimitri, de seis meses de nacido, él se parecía más a mí, había heredado el cabello pelirrojo de todos los Weasley, y tenía los ojos azules de mi padre, aunque algunas facciones de su cara delataban que era un Malfoy, pero muy parecido a mí.

En un momento Amelie llego y se sentó a mi lado, con las mejillas sonrosadas de tanto correr, y la respiración agitada, se veía muy tierna, y en ese momento recordé lo que le había dicho cuando nació.

-Amelie, recuerda todo esto muy bien, cariño, tu cuarto, como corres a la puerta cada vez que oyes que papá va a llegar, los pasos sobre las escaleras, las canciones favoritas de Dimitri, recuérdalo todo muy bien, porque en algún momento te va hacer demasiada falta, y aun quieras hacer, trata de nunca crece.

En ese momento Scorpius llego y se sentó al lado de ella, abrazándola, y dándole un sonoro beso en la coronilla, cosa que la hizo reír. Luego se giro hacia mí, y me dio un corto beso en los labios, para después quedarse contemplando a Dimitri, que dormía plácidamente en mis brazos.

-Papi, mami dice que ella no quiere que crezca – dijo Amelie en tono divertido, recuperando así la atención de su padre.

-Sí, lo sé, ella no quiere que sufras, y para eso te tienes que quedar como estas ahora, para no cometer los errores que ella y yo cometimos, y nos hicieron sufrí mucho. No queremos que eso suceda contigo.

-Entonces nunca voy a crecer, ¿si yo no quiero no va a suceder verdad?

-Claro linda, todo lo que tú quieras se hará realidad.

En ese momento Amelie sonrió, y salió corriendo para ir a jugar de nuevo con sus abuelas, y llamando a su padre para que se le uniera, en ese momento todo que Rose quiso fue que ese momento se congelara, y que nunca nada haga sufrir a sus dos hijos, porque ella lo que más deseaba era que no crecieran, para que nunca sufrieran lo que ella y Scor sufrieron, y haría lo imposible para que ese deseo se hiciera realidad, después de todo, era una bruja muy inteligente, y Scorpuis también, así que si algo le ocurría a sus hijos, ambos sabrían como arreglarlo.


End file.
